The Woman in Red
by Psychochiatrist
Summary: Severus Snape, sebagai seorang Occlumens andal, ternyata tidak bisa mengawal pikirannya hanya dengan sihir belaka. Tidak kalau segerombolan perampok mimpi, Dominique Cobb dan rekan-rekannya, datang untuk mencuri sesuatu dari benteng Occlumency-nya. Untuk Science (Fan)Fiction Day.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter adalah milik J. K. Rowling. Inception adalah milik Christopher Nolan. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.

**Summary: **Severus Snape, sebagai seorang Occlumens andal, ternyata tidak bisa mengawal pikirannya hanya dengan sihir belaka. Tidak kalau segerombolan perampok mimpi, Dominique Cobb dan rekan-rekannya, datang untuk mencuri sesuatu dari benteng Occlumency-nya.

**Warning: **AU, SSLE, crossover Harpot dan Inception, Snape tidak mati saat Perang Besar.

**Dipersembahkan untuk Science (Fan)Fiction Day punya Ambu. Selamat Hari Fiksi Ilmiah! Selamat ulang tahun, Severus Snape! (Walaupun gak bisa disertakan buat Snape Day... T_T)**

* * *

Kastil itu luas dan amat megah. Berdiri di atas barisan karang raksasa yang dikungkung oleh danau bergelombang dingin, kastil besar itu memiliki banyak menara, koridor, dan ruang-ruang tak terduga. Ada ratusan tangga dan pintu yang berpindah-pindah tempat, lampu-lampu bercahaya terbang sepanjang dinding, udara yang hangat berbau sihir seakan mengepung tempat itu sebagai pertahanan tak kasat mata. Di sana, ada ratusan baju zirah magis yang bisa memberi perlindungan gaib, lukisan-lukisan yang bisa mengobrol dan bergerak sendiri, dan ruangan-ruangan ajaib tempat menyimpan makhluk-makhluk yang tak kalah ajaibnya. Dan khususnya, di kastil itu, di sebuah ruang bawah tanah yang dingin dan lembap, tinggallah Severus Snape.

Bukan, kastil itu _bukan_ Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts, melainkan kastil yang _lain_, yang sangat mirip dengan Hogwarts.

Dominick Cobb membetulkan jubah sihirnya dengan susah payah sambil menggerutu pelan. "Beri aku jalan," dia mendesis sepanjang koridor, seraya mencabut keluar sebatang tongkat kayu yang dipegangnya dengan canggung. "Sial, benda apa ini dalam kantongku?"

"Itu _tongkat sihir_," jelas Arthur, balas mendesis; sebuah topi berujung runcing menutupi atas kepalanya, menambah kesan ramping pada tubuhnya. "Para penyihir menggunakannya, tentu saja, untuk _menyihir_."

"Apa yang bisa kita lakukan dengannya?" Dom melambaikan tongkat itu dengan tak sabar, sementara angin dingin mulai berhembus dari jendela-jendela kastil. Meskipun _tempat ini_ tidak nyata, namun hal yang sedang mereka lakukan adalah _nyata_. Mereka kini berada di alam mimpi untuk melaksanakan pekerjaan mereka, sehingga desain mimpi itu dibuat persis seperti dunia sihir asli: ada hantu-hantu berseliweran dan mantra-mantra yang memercik di mana-mana. Sebuah kastil rancangan Ariadne, sang arsitek, dengan sedikit ide-ide tambahan dari Dom.

"Entahlah. Di dalam mimpi ini, kau penyihir atau bukan?"

"Kita anggap saja begitu. Dan aku lebih suka memakai pistol."

"Sayang sekali," tukas Ariadne, yang mengenakan jubah cokelat berjumbai indah, "di tempat ini, semua alat-alat Muggle tidak bisa berfungsi. Kau harus belajar menggunakan tongkat itu." Meskipun ini alam mimpi, segala sesuatunya harus disesuaikan dengan keadaan Hogwarts asli, karena mereka tak boleh mengambil risiko ketahuan. Jika subjek mereka—yaitu Severus Snape—menyadari bahwa ada _sesuatu_ yang berubah di tempat itu, dia akan jadi waspada dan segalanya akan jadi lebih sulit: mereka bisa-bisa sudah ketahuan sebelum sempat mencapai ruang bawah tanah.

"_Muggle_," kata Dom sambil mendengus. "Para penyihir itu bilang kita _Muggle_, dengan nada jijik seolah-olah kita ini sampah."

"Bagi mereka, kita _memang_ sampah," tambah Arthur tenang.

"Tapi kita sudah dibayar untuk melakukan pekerjaan ini, jadi kalian berdua harus _diam_," kata Ariadne lagi. "Mereka bilang kitalah harapan terakhir mereka yang tersisa, dan kita harus melaksanakan tugas ini dengan benar."

Dan memang betul demikian.

Dom, Arthur, dan Ariadne sebelumnya tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa dunia sihir itu _ada_, dan nyata. Selama ini, mereka, seperti semua Muggle lain, mengira bahwa dunia sihir hanya eksis dalam film-film dan buku-buku fantasi. Namun, sebulan yang lalu, seseorang yang mengaku sebagai seorang _penyihir_ datang ke apartemen Arthur di Amerika Serikat dan mengatakan bahwa Kementerian Sihir Inggris membutuhkan bantuan mereka untuk mengerjakan sebuah tugas yang sulit.

Tugas yang sudah biasa dilakukan Dom dan teman-temannya, yaitu _ekstraksi mimpi_.

"Mengekstraksi mimpi dari seorang—apa?" tanya Arthur waktu itu, masih _shock_ setelah melihat si penyihir membuktikan kemampuan sihirnya dengan cara menciptakan kursi dari udara kosong. "Occlu—apa?"

"Occlumens," jawab si petugas Kementerian dengan jelas. "Targetmu adalah seorang Occlumens andal. Occlumens adalah seseorang yang mampu menutup pikirannya dari usaha-usaha ekstraksi dari luar—itu artinya sangat sulit bagi kita untuk memaksanya membuka sebuah rahasia. Kami butuh bantuanmu dalam hal ini."

"Tunggu dulu," kata Arthur, mengernyitkan dahi sampai maksimal. "Kalian meminta kami untuk menyelinap ke dalam sebuah kastil sihir, mengekstraksi mimpi dari seorang tersangka mafia Ilmu Hitam, yang mampu menutup pikirannya tanpa bisa ditembus?"

Si penyihir menghela napas. "_Ya._"

"Apa imbalan yang bisa kauberikan pada kami?"

"Apa pun yang kauminta."

Dan begitulah, Arthur menghubungi Dom dan Ariadne, dan segera tim itu berkumpul. Hanya bertiga, karena mereka tidak memerlukan seorang penyamar maupun peramu sedatif. Dengan bantuan orang-orang Kementerian Sihir Inggris, mereka masuk ke Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts, tentu saja dengan susah payah karena pada dasarnya kastil tersebut dipasangi Mantra Penolak-Muggle dan mantra penyamar yang sangat kuat, serta serentetan sihir lain yang menjaga eksistensi kastil agar tetap berada di luar jangkauan Muggle.

Tapi akhirnya mereka berhasil mencapai tempat tinggal Severus Snape di bawah tanah, dan menunggu laki-laki itu meminum Ramuan Tidur—hal yang juga teramat sulit, karena si Ahli Ramuan bisa mengenali Ramuan Tidur yang disamarkan sebagai minuman biasa—tapi toh ia tertidur juga walau hanya minum seteguk. Dan ketika itulah, Dom, Arthur dan Ariadne memasangi kabel-kabel yang saling terhubung pada tubuh Severus Snape dan tubuh mereka sendiri, agar kemudian mereka bisa berbagi mimpi.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang: di alam mimpi. Ariadne mendesain mimpinya mirip seperti Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts, supaya Severus merasa ia hanya sedang bermimpi jalan-jalan di kastil seperti biasa, namun sesungguhnya, itu adalah kastil yang sama sekali baru. Menciptakan desain mimpi yang dibangun dari memori sangat diharamkan karena dapat membuat subjek kehilangan pegangan terhadap realitas. Kini, mereka semua sedang tertidur bersama-sama di kantor Severus di ruang bawah tanah, namun pikiran mereka sedang terbangun dan hidup di dunia mimpi.

Namun baru semenit berada di alam mimpi, Dom sudah marah-marah.

"Apa mantranya?"

"_Stupefy_," geram Arthur dengan jelas, menggenggam tongkat sihirnya sendiri. "Acungkan tongkatmu dengan benar. Nah, sekarang coba: _protego_..."

"Kita harus jalan," Ariadne memutus kuliah mantra itu. "Kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Informasi yang kita cari hampir pasti letaknya di bawah tanah: di bagian jiwa Severus Snape yang paling dilindungi olehnya."

"Ingat," kata Arthur, "Snape adalah Occlumens paling andal di seluruh dunia: dia mampu menutup pikiran dan rahasia-rahasianya dari serangan pihak luar. Itu artinya, semakin dekat kita kepada ruang bawah tanah, alias _basecamp_-nya, semakin banyak rintangan yang harus kita lewati. Bersiaplah untuk kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk: mantra-mantra Sihir Hitam berbahaya, monster-monster mematikan, atau apa pun yang bisa membunuhmu dalam sekejap. Di dunia mimpi, semua perisai mental..."

"...adalah perisai fisik," tutup Ariadne. Ia sudah mencabut tongkat sihirnya juga. "Ayo jalan."

Mereka berjalan berputar-putar di dalam kastil yang gelap dan berangin itu, sesuai desain yang sudah mereka buat. Tangga demi tangga, terowongan demi terowongan, ruang batu demi ruang batu. Ariadne di depan, sebagai arsitek, Dom si pemimpin di tengah, memberi arahan-arahan. Arthur, yang memiliki senjata, siap di belakang. Beberapa lukisan terkikik ketika mereka lewat, dan Arthur berharap lukisan-lukisan itu tidak berlari sepanjang dinding untuk memperingatkan Snape bahwa ada penyusup dalam kastilnya.

Mereka tiba di koridor utama yang menuju ke kelas Ramuan, tempat Severus Snape seharusnya berada. Angin dingin tidak lagi berhembus, api di obor-obor di sepanjang dinding menyala redup dan diam. Dom mengangkat tongkat sihirnya dengan lebih mantap, kedua matanya terfokus ke depan, menantikan serangan apa pun yang akan muncul dari benak Snape. Mereka sudah diberitahu mengenai makhluk-makhluk dunia sihir yang aneh-aneh, mulai dari cacing Flobber yang membosankan sampai Basilisk yang tatapannya membunuh. Mereka juga tahu mengenai kemampuan Snape untuk memerintah ular. Semakin dekat langkah mereka dengan pintu ruang Ramuan, semakin kuat debaran jantung mereka. Beberapa detik lagi sesuatu akan muncul—apakah itu Troll, atau Grindylow basah, atau ular berbisa raksasa...

"Lihat!" desis Ariadne.

...atau bukan semuanya.

Arthur menyipitkan mata, sementara pintu mengayun terbuka lambat-lambat. Sesuatu—bukan, seseorang—melangkah keluar dari sana.

Seorang wanita.

Wanita berambut merah gelap yang terurai panjang, mengenakan jubah merah menjuntai dan berombak kecil, dan menyunggingkan senyum sedih yang merah. Warna merah yang menyelubunginya kontras sekali dengan kegelapan suram ruang bawah tanah itu.

Dom terpaku di tempat. Ia tahu siapa wanita ini. Dan ia tahu kenapa wanita itu ada di sini.

Wanita berambut merah itu masih tersenyum sedih, dengan kedua mata hijaunya yang sayu mengerikan. Mau tidak mau, Dom menurunkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengangguk kaku pada wanita itu.

"Lily Evans."

* * *

.

**The Woman in Red**

A Harry Potter and Inception crossover

For Science (Fan)Fiction Day

.

* * *

"_Pikiran bukanlah buku, yang bisa dibuka setiap waktu dan dibaca pada saat senggang. Pikiran tidak diguratkan di bagian dalam tengkorak, untuk dibaca oleh siapa saja yang menerobosnya. Pikiran adalah hal yang rumit dan berlapis-lapis. Tapi memang benar bahwa mereka yang telah menguasai Legilimency sanggup, dengan syarat-syarat tertentu, menyelidiki pikiran korbannya dan menginterpretasikan temuannya dengan benar."_

.

[Severus Snape, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_]

.

Wizengamot ribut.

Sebenarnya, sidang ini sudah ribut selama bertahun-tahun sejak usainya Perang Besar, dan hal yang diributkan juga tidak sedikit. Hari itu, tidak ada terdakwa yang duduk di 'kursi panas', tidak ada hakim, tidak ada penggugat. Namun orang-orang yang duduk menyebar di ruangan yang mirip stadion _indoor_ itu tampak sibuk sekali berdiskusi. Suara-suara mereka menggaung di atap tinggi Ruang Sidang di dasar kantor Kementerian Sihir Inggris itu.

"Severus Snape tidak bersalah," kata salah seorang peserta sidang dengan tegas. "Kita sudah melihat memori di Pensieve itu. Kita sudah melihat _kebenaran_."

"Bukan kebenaran," sergah yang lain. "Memori di Pensieve tidak bisa dijadikan alat bukti yang adekuat. Memori itu bisa saja sudah dimodifikasi oleh Snape untuk meringankan dakwaannya."

"Bukankah, bila penyihir memodifikasi memorinya, maka hal tersebut akan ketahuan?" tanya penyihir lain di sudut ruangan. "Memorinya akan rusak di beberapa tempat."

"Bagi seorang penyihir Hitam hebat seperti Snape, mudah saja melakukan hal-hal tanpa terdeteksi, apalagi cuma memalsukan memori," dengus penyihir kedua. "Apalagi, dia sudah membunuh Albus Dumbledore. Tidak ada _orang waras_ yang akan melakukannya, dengan alasan kebaikan macam apa pun."

Memori yang mereka bicarakan, tentu saja, adalah memori yang diserahkan oleh Severus Snape kepada Harry Potter, pada hari ketika ia nyaris mati setelah digigit ular milik Voldemort, Nagini. Harry dan teman-temannya, Hermione Granger dan Ron Weasley, yang menerima memori tersebut, sudah bersaksi berkali-kali untuk Wizengamot, berkata bahwa mereka tidak melihat Snape mengapa-apakan memorinya ketika hal tersebut terjadi. Lagipula, saat itu Snape sedang sekarat. Mana mungkin ia punya cukup kekuatan untuk memberikan memori palsu?

Namun ternyata tidak ada yang cukup yakin akan hal itu.

"Severus Snape menghabiskan hidupnya menjadi agen ganda. Pada akhirnya, tak ada yang tahu sebenarnya ia ada di pihak siapa."

"Ia tetap akan dijadikan tersangka dan diancam hukuman di Azkaban sampai kita betul-betul yakin bahwa ia tidak bersalah."

"Tapi bagaimana cara membuktikannya?" cicit penyihir pertama. "Kita tidak bisa mencekokinya dengan Veritaserum, karena si Ahli Ramuan itu tahu penangkalnya dan pastilah ia sudah berhati-hati untuk minum penangkal akhir-akhir ini. Dan kita tidak bisa membongkar pikirannya dengan Legilimency, kalian semua tahu bahwa dia Occlumens terbaik di dunia ini, setelah Albus Dumbledore sendiri."

"Mengenai hal itu," salah seorang penyihir lain sudah berdiri, dan menyunggingkan senyum lebar, "kurasa aku sudah punya solusinya."

"Oh ya? Bagaimana?"

"Kami sudah mengontak beberapa orang yang _ahli_ dalam hal mencuri informasi dari kepala seseorang," si penyihir tampak sangat bangga. "Kami menemukan mereka di dunia Muggle. Pemimpin mereka bernama Dominick Cobb, seorang Amerika."

"Muggle?" dengus yang lain. "Kau mempercayakan _Muggle_ untuk mencuri informasi dari _Severus Snape_?"

"Jangan meremehkan mereka sebelum kalian melihat pekerjaannya. Dan nanti, kalian akan melihat sendiri hasilnya. Mereka sudah mulai bekerja tadi malam. Beberapa hari lagi, kita akan mengetahui kebenaran sejati."

Ruang Sidang itu menjadi hening, namun jelas tak seorang pun peserta sidang yang tampak memercayai si penyihir. Beberapa orang mendelik ke langit-langit.

"Aku tahu kalian semua meragukan proyek ini," kata si penyihir lagi, "namun sejauh ini, hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menegakkan kebenaran. Maka sebaiknya kita mulai memercayai Muggle-Muggle ini."

.

.

.

Severus Snape berjalan pelan-pelan, memasuki sebuah ruangan luas penuh rak-rak tinggi yang berisi buku-buku tebal. Siang hari itu ia tampak aneh sekali dan tidak seperti biasanya, karena kali ini Severus tengah mengenakan pakaian Muggle berupa kemeja hitam lengan panjang dan celana hitam resmi serta sepatu hitam. Rambutnya yang berminyak menjuntai membentuk semacam benteng pelindung bagi wajahnya yang menampilkan ekspresi keras dan dingin. Ia mulai menghampiri sebuah rak, jari-jarinya yang panjang penuh luka menelusuri buku-buku di sana satu per satu.

Lalu ia menarik sebuah buku dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

Dan membaca.

'_Ekstraksi pikiran' adalah suatu kelainan psikiatri di mana seseorang merasa pikirannya 'hilang' atau 'dicuri'; ketika terjadi aliran pikiran di dalam otak, seolah-olah aliran tersebut dihambat, dengan kata lain, ada yang menghentikan aliran tersebut. Kelainan semacam ini biasa ditemukan pada gejala psikosis, dan termasuk dalam lima gejala utama skizofrenia, dan biasanya disertai gejala utama lainnya seperti halusinasi auditorik, halusinasi somatik, sisip pikir dan siar pikir, serta delusi..._

Severus menutup buku tak berguna itu. Ilmu Muggle sepertinya hanya bisa memberi penjelasan sampah. Severus tahu dirinya tidak gila. Dan yang dialaminya _bukan_ kelainan jiwa.

Ia sedang berada di sebuah perpustakaan, tepatnya perpustakaan Muggle, di Edinburgh. Perpustakaan terdekat yang bisa dicapainya dari Hogwarts tanpa membuang-buang banyak energi. Ada sesuatu, sesuatu yang terjadi padanya beberapa malam yang lalu, yang mengusik pikirannya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya, tapi tak ada jawabannya di buku-buku tua perpustakaan sekolah. Sebagai orang yang sangat sensitif dengan apa pun yang berkaitan dengan gangguan pikiran, Severus merasakan ada sesuatu yang sangat janggal sedang berlangsung.

Seakan ada yang sedang _bermain-main_ dengan pikirannya...

Ia bergidik, teringat pada Pangeran Kegelapan, yang sangat ahli memanipulasi pikiran orang. Biasanya, Lord Voldemort yang kejam itu mempengaruhi seseorang lewat mimpi, dengan cara memberi mimpi-mimpi buruk, menanamkan ide-ide mengerikan di alam bawah sadar korbannya. Namun kini Pangeran Kegelapan sudah tiada. Dunia sihir sudah bangkit kembali dan berjaya. Tapi _apa_, apa yang sedang mengganggu mimpi-mimpinya? Apakah semua ini hanya khayalannya belaka, ataukah memang betul-betul ada _pihak kedua_ yang ingin memasuki pikirannya?

Dua malam yang lalu, Severus masih ingat jelas. Ia bermimpi tentang sebuah kastil. Mimpi itu awalnya terasa seperti mimpi biasa, namun kastil itu mulai berubah menjadi semacam penjara mengerikan. Tanpa disadarinya, pagar-pagar baja tumbuh di sekeliling halaman, langit menggelap, berubah merah dan berpetir, dan baju-baju zirah bergerak sambil mulai mengobarkan api. Tidak seperti Hogwarts yang biasa, namun Severus sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang memicunya. Karena, sekali lagi, ia mengira itu hanya _mimpi biasa_.

_Tapi aku adalah Occlumens_, ia berpikir saat itu, _aku sudah familier dengan kondisi-kondisi seperti ini._

Kastil yang berubah menjadi benteng, yang menjadi penghalang, seolah-olah ingin _menyembunyikan_ sesuatu di dalamnya...

Kalau saja Severus bukan seorang Occlumens, dia tidak akan menyadari bahwa perubahan fisik benda-benda di alam mimpi adalah manifestasi pertahanan mentalnya sendiri. Itu artinya, malam itu, ketika ia sedang tidur, _seseorang_ sedang berusaha menguasai pikirannya. Untuk _mencuri_ sesuatu darinya. Bukan mencuri benda, namun mencuri _pikiran_. Lebih jauh lagi, mereka bisa saja mencuri _memori_nya.

Tapi untuk apa? Severus sudah tidak punya rahasia lagi. Semua rahasianya sudah terbuka, memorinya sudah diaduk-aduk oleh Kementerian Sihir. Mengenai fakta bahwa selama ini ia menjadi agen ganda yang setia kepada Dumbledore. Mengenai usaha-usahanya menjatuhkan Pangeran Kegelapan dalam kerahasiaan. Mengenai upayanya melindungi putra semata wayang almarhum James Potter. Mengenai cintanya pada Lily Evans, cinta yang tak sampai, cinta yang tak hilang dibawa mati...

Ia tertegun sesaat, teringat pada Lily Evans. Wanita berambut merah yang juga selalu hadir dalam mimpinya. Cintanya yang tak berbalas.

Severus menggeleng. _Sekarang bukan saatnya menangisi orang yang sudah mati_.

Ia kembali memikirkan peristiwa dua malam yang lalu. Sebuah pertanyaan yang lebih penting timbul: _bagaimana_ caranya mereka masuk ke mimpinya? Apakah mereka menguasai sihir jenis baru? Apakah Sihir Hitam sedang berlangsung?

"Kau mencari di bagian yang salah."

Severus tersentak.

Seseorang, sesosok pria berambut pirang pendek licin, telah duduk di hadapan Severus tanpa disadarinya. Pria itu tampaknya sedikit lebih muda daripada Severus, namun gurat-gurat serius di wajahnya memberi kesan bahwa dia sangat pintar dan persuasif. Si pria menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan ketajaman yang aneh, yang membuat Severus merasa sedang ditembus baja tebal dalam sekejap. Si pria mengangsurkan sebuah buku lain ke hadapannya. "Kau seharusnya membaca ini."

Buku itu telah terbuka pada satu halaman, dan mau tak mau Severus menunduk membaca.

'_Ekstraksi mimpi' adalah teknik kuno di bidang neurospionase, yang melibatkan proses rumit berupa _dream-sharing _atau berbagi-mimpi, di mana subjek yang satu akan mencoba mengambil alih pikiran subjek yang lain dengan cara memasuki bidang-bidang rahasia di dalam sebuah mimpi. Hanya beberapa ekstraktor yang amat terlatih yang bisa melakukannya, selain karena aktivitas tersebut sangat sulit dan butuh keahlian tinggi, juga memiliki bahaya dan risiko besar yang melebihi kematian..._

"Siapa kau?" tanya Severus pada laki-laki itu.

"Namaku Mr Charles," jawab si pria lancar, sambil menjabat tangan Severus. Rambutnya yang licin memberi kesan sangat serius. "Aku bekerja untuk Kementerian Sihir, tepatnya di Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir, divisi Keamanan Pikiran."

"Aku belum pernah dengar ada divisi semacam itu," jawab Severus curiga, setengah membentak.

"Karena wilayah kerja kami _top secret_. Kami juga berhubungan langsung dengan Divisi Pikiran di Departemen Misteri, sehingga rekan-rekan kerja kami adalah para Unspeakable," pria yang mengaku bernama Mr Charles itu tersenyum formal, "kami di sini untuk melindungimu, Mr Snape. Semua pembicaraan kita saat ini tidak bisa didengar oleh Muggle di sekitar kita."

"Melindungiku," ulang Severus. "Dari _apa_, tepatnya?"

"Sebenarnya, dari _siapa_."

Mr Charles membungkuk dan menyodorkan benda lain ke arah Severus. Kali ini bukan buku mengenai spionase, melainkan sesuatu yang tampak seperti sebuah brankas mini. Benda itu berat, terbuat dari metal sungguhan, namun hanya seukuran furnitur maket interior yang biasa dimiliki arsitek-arsitek. Brankas itu terkunci.

"Ada orang-orang, Mr Snape, yang amat ingin mencuri informasi dari Anda. Sebagai pelindung Anda, saya tidak perlu mengetahui informasi apa itu. Tugas saya adalah memastikan Anda aman. Caranya adalah dengan memblokade pikiran Anda."

"Blokade pikiran adalah keahlianku," jawab Severus dingin. "Kau tidak perlu memberitahuku bagaimana caranya."

Mr Charles berdeham. "Saya minta maaf, Anda memang Occlumens hebat. Namun musuh Anda bukanlah penyihir. Justru, saat ini, sekelompok Muggle-lah yang sedang berusaha mengekstraksi pikiran Anda. Mereka menggunakan teknologi canggih, termasuk di dalamnya teknik berbagi-mimpi yang memungkinkan beberapa orang berada di satu mimpi yang sama dan berinteraksi di dalamnya. Dengan komputer ekstracepat dan seperangkat stimulator virtual, semua itu sudah bisa dilakukan." Lagi-lagi dia menunjuk brankas mini itu. "Informasi yang Anda miliki—apa pun itu—tidak aman. Dan ketika mereka datang untuk diam-diam mencuri mimpi Anda, akan ada brankas-brankas seperti ini di dalam mimpi itu. Tujuannya adalah untuk membuat Anda secara otomatis meletakkan rahasia Anda di dalamnya. Di sinilah petunjuk dari saya menjadi penting."

Severus menyentuh brankas logam dingin itu dengan jarinya. "Petunjuk apa?"

"Petunjuknya adalah: jangan masukkan apa pun ke dalam brankas itu."

"Bagaimana aku bisa memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam brankas yang terkunci?"

"Anda tidak butuh kunci. Alam bawah sadar Anda-lah yang akan membuka kuncinya. Begitu Anda berada dalam mimpi, alam bawah sadar Anda akan meletakkan semua pikiran-pikiran Anda di tempat-tempat semestinya. Misalnya begini."

Mr Charles menarik keluar benda lain, kali ini benda itu berbentuk kastil Hogwarts yang telah dimodifikasi. Severus membelalak.

"Kastil ini..."

Kastil dalam mimpinya dua malam lalu. Kini ada di tangan pria licin itu.

"Jika saya yang merancang kastil ini, dan Anda masuk ke mimpi saya, alam bawah sadar Anda akan mengisinya dengan pikiran-pikiran dan proyeksi-proyeksi Anda. Pikiran-pikiran tidak penting seperti ingin makan apa nanti malam, ingin memakai sepatu apa esok hari, akan beterbangan bebas di lorong-lorong kastil, dalam wujud orang-orang yang berbicara santai. Pikiran-pikiran yang lebih serius mungkin akan duduk-duduk di dalam kelas, membicarakan cita-cita dan masa depan Anda. Dan pikiran-pikiran rahasia, informasi-informasi yang Anda pendam, akan berada di bagian kastil yang paling gelap dan paling tersembunyi. Mungkin di dasar danau. Atau di puncak menara tertinggi. Atau di bawah tanah. Pikiran ini bisa berbentuk proyeksi orang, atau kertas tertulis, piringan hitam, apa pun. Dan jika brankas ini—" lagi-lagi brankas itu ditunjuknya, "—sengaja saya letakkan di dalam mimpi Anda, secara otomatis alam bawah sadar Anda akan memilih si brankas sebagai tempat menyimpan rahasia Anda. Saya, sebagai ekstraktor, akan dengan mudah membuka brankas dan mencuri rahasia tersebut. Anda mengerti?"

"Jadi begitu aku masuk ke dalam mimpi, aku sudah dijebak."

"Betul sekali, Mr Snape. Nah, sangatlah sulit bagi kita untuk mencegah Anda tertidur dan mendapati diri Anda di dalam sebuah _shared dream_, jadi pilihan terbaik adalah Anda harus mencegah diri Anda memasukkan apa pun ke dalam brankas semacam ini jika Anda melihatnya."

"Saranmu bagus," kata Severus pelan. "Tapi kau takkan bisa mengelabuiku."

Mr Charles mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa maksud Anda?"

"Kita sedang berada di alam mimpi," jawab Severus. "Dan _kau_lah yang mau mencuri informasi itu dariku."

Mr Charles terperanjat. "Tidak."

"Ya, dan kau tidak bisa membohongiku, _Mr Charles_." Severus berdiri, dan pada saat bersamaan buku-buku di rak mulai berjatuhan, perlahan-lahan dan berurutan. Rak-rak bergemuruh, logam-logam pembatas buku runtuh ke lantai, namun orang-orang lain di perpustakaan sama sekali tidak bergeming, tak ada yang memedulikan kejadian heboh itu. Mr Charles—alias Dom Cobb—sudah berdiri juga. Lipatan-lipatan serius di wajahnya sudah lenyap, ekspresinya seketika berubah dari senyum resmi menjadi seringai berbahaya.

"Baik, kalau begitu," gumamnya. "Rupanya kau menyadarinya. Kenapa?" Sejenak ia berputar memandangi seluruh ruangan. "Kami sudah mendesain ruangan ini serealistis mungkin, dan kau tak mungkin sadar bahwa dirimu tengah bermimpi. Pasti ada sesuatu... yang menyadarkanmu..."

"Ya, memang," jawab Severus. "Dia."

Dan ketika Dom berbalik, dia berhadapan dengan_nya_.

Si wanita berambut merah.

"Kau..."

Hal pertama yang dilihat Dom adalah rambutnya, yang begitu tebal dan panjang dan seakan berpendar merah. Dan begitu wanita itu menoleh, wajahnya tampak dingin dan tak peduli, tapi dia bergerak mendekati Dom dan Snape. Seketika saja Dom merasakan aliran udara dingin di tengkuknya, seakan-akan si wanita bisa mengontrol suasana dan cuaca di dunia mimpi itu. Kengerian merambati wajah Dom ketika jarak di antara dirinya dan si wanita semakin menipis.

Wanita itu berjalan dalam langkah-langkah lambat, dengan senyum sedihnya yang biasa. Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya berjalan saja mengitari perpustakaan, jubah merah panjangnya berkibar di belakangnya. Samar-samar, Dom melihat bahwa wanita itu menangis. Wajahnya tampak cantik namun ganjil, seperti lukisan yang tersiram air dan mulai luntur. Di balik kabut misterius yang menyelubunginya, dia tampak... mengerikan.

"Wanita ini sudah mati," kata Severus dingin, kini mencabut tongkat sihir dari baju Muggle-nya. "Lily Evans. Tapi dia selalu muncul dalam mimpiku, setiap malam, karena aku mencintainya. Dan ketika dia muncul di perpustakaan, barulah aku menyadari bahwa aku sedang bermimpi, karena aku _tahu betul_ bahwa dia takkan pernah hidup kembali, tak peduli seberapa pun inginnya aku. Muslihatmu tak ada gunanya, Mr Charles."

Dom sudah mencabut tongkatnya juga. "Sayangnya," bisiknya, "ini adalah mimpiku. Dan segala sesuatu yang terjadi di dalamnya adalah kekuasaan_ku_."

"Kau takkan pernah bisa menguasai pikiranku."

"Dan kau takkan bisa bangun dari tidur, Mr Snape." Pria lain sudah muncul di sisi Dom. Pria kurus ramping yang bernama Arthur. "Ramuan Tidur Tanpa Mimpi yang sudah dimodifikasi akan memaksamu tidur selama berjam-jam dan membuatmu terbangun tanpa mengetahui bahwa dirimu pernah bermimpi. Kau takkan pernah mengingat kami. Cerdas sekali, ya?"

Severus menggeram dan mengangkat tongkatnya. Sejenak Dom mengira dia mau mengutuk mereka, tapi ternyata tidak. Dengan bunyi _pop_ keras, Severus Snape menghilang, begitu pula si wanita berjubah merah yang menyeramkan.

"Dia ber-Apparate!" pekik Ariadne dari sudut perpustakaan. "Bisa ke mana saja! Kita akan menghabiskan berjam-jam untuk mencarinya, lalu masa kerja ramuan akan habis, dan kita terbangun tanpa memiliki apa-apa!"

Dom membanting tongkatnya dengan kesal. "Bagaimana mungkin taktik 'Mr Charles' kita bisa gagal?"

"Sudah kubilang, taktikmu itu sudah ketinggalan zaman," kata Arthur tak sabar.

Taktik Mr Charles biasa mereka gunakan seperti aikido. Alih-alih berupaya membuat korbannya 'hilang arah' dan sama sekali tidak menyadari bahaya, Dom akan menyamar menjadi seseorang bernama Mr Charles yang malah 'mengajari' korbannya untuk mewaspadai serangan pencurian di alam mimpi. Biasanya taktik ini akan membuat korbannya memercayai mereka dan pada akhirnya mau saja diperintah-perintah. Terakhir kalinya mereka menggunakan taktik ini dulu kepada Robert Fischer, mereka berhasil. Dom tahu dirinya pasti bisa membujuk Severus untuk memercayainya, kalau bukan karena kemunculan si wanita...

"Ini gara-gara perempuan itu," sergah Ariadne kesal.

"Sebenarnya siapa dia?" tanya Arthur. "Kenapa wanita itu selalu muncul dalam mimpi Snape?"

Dom terdiam sesaat, seperti mengenang sesuatu. "Lily Evans sama seperti Mal. Dia adalah seseorang yang sudah tiada, namun masih terus bertahan dalam benak orang yang mencintainya. Muncul sebagai proyeksi yang sangat kuat dan memiliki daya kontrol terhadap lingkungan alam mimpi tempatnya berada."

"Tapi kau berhasil mengontrol Mal."

"Dengan sekuat tenaga," Dom mengangguk. "Terkadang sangat sulit melupakan sesuatu, walaupun waktu sudah berlalu sebegitu lama. Ketika kau melekatkan seseorang dalam pikiranmu, itu artinya kau memberinya makan, membuatnya kuat. Memberi 'nyawa' bagi sesuatu yang tak ada. Dan pada akhirnya... ia akan melakukan hal-hal yang bahkan dirimu sendiri tak bisa lakukan."

"Seperti apa?"

"Seperti yang dilakukan Lily pada kita dua malam lalu."

Arthur dan Ariadne terdiam, memikirkan kejadian dua malam lalu, ketika mereka bertemu dengan si wanita merah di pintu ruang bawah tanah. Mereka sama sekali belum bertemu Severus, namun wanita merah itu mengambil peran sebagai pelindung pikirannya. Ia memperingatkan alam bawah sadar Severus bahwa _ada penyusup_. Seketika itu pula kastil yang tenang itu menjelma menjadi penjara yang ganas dan hidup. Mereka bertiga terpaksa buru-buru kabur sebelum Severus menyadari semuanya dan memasang perisai yang lebih hebat lagi. Hari ini, mereka kembali menidurkan Severus di ruang bawah tanahnya, hanya saja dengan ramuan yang lebih kuat dan taktik yang lebih terperinci. Namun identitas mereka malah ketahuan dan Severus kabur.

"Ke mana dia pergi?" tanya Ariadne. "Dia ber-Apparate, tapi ke mana? Dunia mimpi yang kita buat hanya seluas sebuah kompleks bangunan. Kalau dia ber-Apparate di luar lingkup itu..."

"Kemungkinan besar dia akan terjebak di dalam kekosongan sampai akhirnya ia terbangun."

"Atau," sela Arthur, sambil menunjuk ke luar jendela perpustakaan, "dia cuma ke halaman belakang."

Dom, Arthur dan Ariadne seketika langsung bergerak. Mereka melihat Severus tengah berlari membelah lapangan kecil di belakang gedung perpustakaan, pakaiannya entah bagaimana telah kembali menjadi seragam hitam-hitamnya yang biasa. Pada saat bersamaan, orang-orang di dalam perpustakaan secara serempak menoleh kepada mereka bertiga, tatapan-tatapan mereka curiga dan marah. Petugas perpustakaan sudah berdiri dan menghampiri Dom.

"Mereka sudah terbangun," gumam Arthur, seraya mendorong Ariadne supaya berjalan lebih cepat. "Otak Snape sudah sadar sepenuhnya bahwa ada ancaman. Beberapa detik lagi, kalau kita tidak segera terjun ke mimpi tingkat dua, bangunan ini akan rontok dan—"

Seakan mendengar perkataannya, gedung perpustakaan itu mulai bergemuruh dan bergetar.

"Cepat! Cepat!"

Mereka menyusuri koridor terbuka dan secepat kilat memasuki halaman rumput luas. Di belakang mereka, beton-beton mulai runtuh berjatuhan. Gedung itu tengah kolaps. Ariadne menyipitkan mata dan memindai lapangan itu, lalu menunjuk ke sebuah titik hitam di kejauhan. "Itu dia!"

Ketika mereka berlari mendekati Severus, tanah berguncang hebat. Arthur terjatuh sekali, Ariadne ikut berhenti untuk membantu, namun Dom menyerang membabi-buta dengan tongkat sihir barunya. Beberapa kutukan meluncur dari tongkat itu, tak satupun di antaranya mengenai Severus. Ia menyumpah, menarik keluar Beretta Px4 Storm dari sakunya, dan mulai menembak.

Di ujung sana, Severus terjatuh.

"Bagus!" teriak Arthur. "Cepat keluarkan tasmu—ARGH!"

Walaupun tertembak, Severus masih bisa melambaikan kutukan di udara. Darah memancar di sepanjang wajah Arthur, dan ia meludahkan seteguk darah ke rumput. Ariadne menyambar tangan Arthur dan berteriak, "Kita beri dua kutukan! Tiga, sekaligus! Dom, ayo!"

Dom menggeleng dan masih terus menembak. Ariadne berseru, "_Stupefy_!"

"_Stupefy_!" Arthur juga berteriak kepayahan dengan mulut penuh darah.

Mungkin karena gerakan Severus sudah melambat karena tembakan Dom, atau karena jarak di antara mereka sudah dekat, dua kutukan itu meluncur dan tepat mengenai punggung Severus. Ia menoleh ke kanan, dan terjatuh tak sadarkan diri di tanah rumput yang berguncang-guncang.

"Mustahil," gumam Dom, ketika mereka menghampiri Severus yang pingsan dengan peralatan mimpi mereka. "Penyihir Hitam yang kuat, tak mungkin tak bisa menangkal kutukan ringan kita..."

"Bukan _kita _penyebabnya," balas Arthur. "Lihat."

Arthur mengedik ke kanan, dan mereka melihat apa yang menyebabkan Severus kehilangan fokusnya.

Langit sudah berubah merah seperti senja hari, dan berpetir. Sewarna dengan rambut Lily Evans. Entah bagaimana, wanita itu telah menguasai seluruh semesta mimpi, dan kini mungkin sedang menunjukkan kemarahannya. "Dia mau menghancurkan seluruh desain kita untuk melindungi rahasia Snape," kata Ariadne. "Dengan begitu seluruh mimpi akan kolaps. Semuanya hancur."

Dom dan Arthur memasangkan seperangkat kabel dan elektroda ke tangan Severus dan ke tangan mereka sendiri. Ariadne mulai menghitung mundur dengan panik, sementara langit semakin merah, petir semakin kuat menyambar. Terlambat beberapa detik saja, mereka akan celaka... retakan-retakan sudah muncul di tanah, angin dingin berhembus dengan hebatnya...

"Sekarang apa?" teriak Ariadne melawan deru angin. Tiga puluh detik.

"Kita mencari brankas itu," Dom balas berteriak.

"Tapi kau sudah menyuruhnya untuk tidak memasukkan apa-apa ke dalamnya!" Lima belas detik.

"Memang," jawab Arthur, tangannya menyentuh tombol besar kelabu di tengah tas. "Tapi itu adalah permainan pikiran. Jika aku mengatakan kepadamu, _jangan berpikir tentang gajah_, apa yang akan kaupikirkan?"

Bunyi desing bernada tinggi terdengar, sementara gempa bumi hebat melanda mereka. Arthur sudah menekan tombol. Ariadne merasakan kantuk yang amat sangat, tak lagi merasakan angin dingin dan getaran gempa. Dom dan Arthur sudah memejamkan mata dan berbaring di tanah yang terbelah. Ariadne juga merasa kelopak matanya tertutup begitu saja dengan mudahnya... dan sementara ia terjatuh dalam tidur, tanpa sadar ia mengucapkan jawabannya...

"Gajah."

.

.

.

Ketika ia membuka mata, Ariadne melihat bangku-bangku kayu berderet dan telinganya menangkap denting-denting gelas. Ia bergerak, menoleh, dan melihat Arthur baru bangun dari tidur-kaku-di-meja di sampingnya. Tidak ada Dom.

"Di mana kita?" tanya Ariadne. "Kenapa kita tidak di kastil?"

"Perubahan rencana," jawab Arthur. "Karena Snape sudah curiga, riskan sekali bagi kita untuk memberinya kastil lagi. Lupakan Hogwarts, lupakan ruang bawah tanah. Sekarang kita berada di Leaky Cauldron, tempat minum penyihir di pusat kota London. Ingat, kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Mimpi tingkat satu sedang menuju kehancuran. Dalam beberapa menit kita akan terbangun."

Ariadne duduk tegak. Mimpi tingkat dua ini terasa lebih ringan dan kabur. Samar-samar dia melihat orang-orang berjubah minum dari piala-piala berasap.

"Sekarang kita punya tugas yang lebih sulit. Bukan saja kita harus main kucing-kucingan dengan Snape, kita juga harus menghindari Lily. Dan itu sulit, karena Lily sepertinya _lebih_ menguasai pikiran Snape daripada Snape sendiri."

"Di mana Snape?"

"Mungkin di salah satu toko di dalam sana. Kita memulai segalanya dari awal lagi sekarang. Snape tidak akan mengingat mimpinya di gedung perpustakaan tadi. Dia tidak akan sadar dirinya tengah bermimpi."

"Tapi Lily..."

"Lily baru akan muncul jika kita semakin dekat menuju target." Dom sudah muncul dari balik pintu, menghunus pistol otomatisnya di tangan. "Sekarang, pikirkan tempat ini. Semuanya. Pikirkan Diagon Alley. Di mana kira-kira Snape akan meletakkan seluruh rahasianya?"

Seperti sudah jelas, Arthur langsung menjawab, "Gringotts, tentu saja. Tempat paling aman di seluruh negeri... hanya di sana kita bisa menemukan brankasmu."

Ariadne mengerutkan kening. "Bukankah—bukankah di sana katanya ada _naga_?"

"Kalaupun ada," jawab Dom, "kemungkinan besar, di dunia virtual seperti ini, naganya akan seratus kali lebih mengerikan daripada naga biasa."

.

.

.

Terduduk di sisi jalan yang gelap, Severus membuka matanya.

Dia memandang berkeliling. Ini Knockturn Alley. Masa lalunya. Tempat ia menghabiskan banyak waktu, dulu. Kini ia sudah bukan lagi bagian dari Pelahap Maut, namun sebagian besar ilmu sihir yang dipunyainya berasal dari _sini_. Sudah lama sekali ia tak ke sini. Dia ingat, dulu ia sering ke _Borgin and Burkes_. Di jalan ini juga sering ada bahan-bahan ramuan yang tak dijual di tempat lain.

Ia berdiri tegak dan mulai berjalan bersama barisan orang-orang.

Mengingat masa lalu, artinya, mengenang kesalahan-kesalahan yang pernah ia lakukan. Dan Severus takkan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri untuk semua itu. Dulu, ia menjadi anak buah Pangeran Kegelapan, menjadi mata-mata, mencuri-dengar Ramalan Trelawney... tak lama sesudah itu, Ramalan itu berbuah malapetaka...

Dia memandang kosong pada sebuah bola kristal hitam legam di balik kaca toko.

"Itu bukan salahmu," kata sebuah suara lembut.

Severus berbalik. Di hadapannya tampak pemandangan yang sudah biasa dilihatnya...

"Lily," gumamnya. "Kalau begitu... aku sedang bermimpi?"

Jubah merah Lily berkibar bersama rambut merahnya. Sebuah sapuan merah pekat di tengah-tengah lautan warna hitam. Knockturn Alley yang gelap gulita dan jubah-jubah hitam yang mengelilinginya membuat Lily tampak seperti sekuntum bunga yang dengan anehnya tumbuh di tengah musim dingin.

"Kau tak bisa menghidupkanku kembali," bisiknya sedih. Jemarinya terulur dan menyentuh pipi Severus, yang mulai basah karena air mata. "Kau harus berhenti memimpikanku."

"Kau tak tahu," balas Severus. Lily tak tahu, betapa merasa bersalahnya ia. Betapa ia ingin mengakhiri nyawanya sendiri karena dosa-dosanya.

Mata hijau Lily berpendar dan memberinya tatapan tajam menusuk. "Kembalilah pada kehidupanmu, Sev. Lupakan aku."

"Kau tak tahu," Severus mengulangi, "betapa aku ingin _berhenti _memimpikanmu. Aku lelah melihatmu di dalam mimpiku... semburat merah di tengah gelombang hitam..."

Tapi Lily hanya menggeleng sedih. "Ini bukan mimpimu, Sev."

"Bukan?"

"Ini mimpi orang lain."

.

.

.

"Ini mimpi_ku_," ujar Arthur, sementara mereka bertiga berlari menyusuri Diagon Alley. "Itu artinya, semua yang ada di sini adalah rancanganku. Termasuk Knockturn Alley di ujung sana."

"Untuk apa kau membangun Knockturn Alley?"

"Karena kemungkinan besar Snape akan berada di sana. Tempat itu adalah _shopping town_-nya penyihir-penyihir Hitam. Mudah sekali bagi kita untuk memerangkapnya di situ, kalau saja ada banyak waktu."

Mereka sudah tiba di pintu raksasa Gringotts.

Arthur menoleh pada Dom. "Tempat ini tempat paling aman di dunia, kalau begitu?"

"Memang, jika aku tidak menyingkirkan sebagian besar mantra pelindung dan jeruji-jeruji di dalam terowongannya," ujar Dom santai. "Ini adalah Gringotts yang sudah dimodifikasi. Dengan kata lain, sudah kujadikan tempat ini sama seperti bank-bank lain yang pernah ada."

"Seperti bank _Muggle_."

"Betul," Dom menarik keluar Beretta-nya. "Dan kita akan merampoknya dengan cara Muggle."

Arthur tersenyum padanya. Ia mengarahkan Glock 17-nya ke udara terbuka, dan menembak sekali. Dalam sekejap keriuhan timbul di sekujur Diagon Alley; ia melancarkan satu tembakan lagi dan pintu terbanting membuka. Mereka bertiga melangkah masuk, sementara suara-suara teriakan mulai terdengar. Lampu-lampu berkeredip bersama langkah-langkah panjang mereka.

"Ini perampokan! Sekali lagi, ini perampokan!"

Dom membidik kandil raksasa di langit-langit, menarik pelatuk, dan kandil itu jatuh ke lantai dengan suara memekakkan telinga.

.

.

.

"Pernahkah kau berpikir," desah Lily, "bahwa mungkin selama ini bukan _kau _yang memimpikan_ku_?"

"Apa maksudmu?" balas Severus. "Siapa yang bermimpi?"

"Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya _aku_ yang memimpikan_mu_?"

.

.

.

"Kami menginginkan brankas milik Severus Snape."

"Anda—Anda punya kuncinya, Sir?"

Bahkan di dalam keadaan seperti ini, goblin-goblin Gringotts tetap menagih kunci.

"Aku tak punya kuncinya," desis Dom galak, menghunus Beretta tinggi-tinggi. "Tapi kau akan membukanya untukku! Sekarang!"

Dalam keadaan tanpa-sihir, Gringotts benar-benar tampak seperti bank biasa, namun dengan nuansa kuno karena interiornya yang antik. Goblin-goblin pendek di balik meja-meja panjang tak lagi punya kekuatan sihir, namun mereka tampak tak takut sama sekali. Goblin yang diancam Dom dengan pistol bahkan hanya menunduk sedikit dengan ekspresi datar.

"Brankas milik Severus Snape tersimpan jauh di dalam perut bank ini," ia menjawab, suara seraknya agak bergetar. "Kami tak bisa membukanya tanpa kunci."

Goblin lain muncul di hadapan Dom, tatapannya lebih serius lagi. "Bahkan, sebetulnya, brankas itu tak punya kunci. Kita membutuhkan sesuatu yang lain untuk membukanya. Ada hal-hal di dunia ini, Mr Cobb, yang tidak bisa diutak-atik oleh sihir paling kuat sekalipun."

_Mr Cobb_. Goblin itu baru saja menyebutkan nama Dom.

"Uh-oh," bisik Arthur.

"Kita _ketahuan_."

.

.

.

"Kau tidak nyata. Kau hanya bagian dari memoriku. Kau _bukan_ Lily."

"Walau bagaimanapun," Lily berbisik, rambut merahnya yang panjang menyentuh wajah Severus selagi jari-jarinya yang dingin mengelus rambut hitam. "Kau menghidupkanku di sini. Memanggilku kembali. Menguatkanku. Menjadikanku _ada_."

Terdengar suara tembakan di kejauhan, dari arah Diagon Alley. Diikuti suara ribut-ribut membahana.

"Pernahkah kau berpikir, Sev, bahwa yang kaulakukan selama bertahun-tahun untuk mengacaukan isi kepala orang banyak, pada akhirnya akan kembali padamu?"

Severus hanya bisa diam tak mengerti.

"Pernahkah kau berpikir, bahwa, suatu saat nanti, pikiranmu sendiri akan bermain-main denganmu?" Angin dingin bertiup semakin kencang. "Bahwa, suatu hari nanti, kau akan kehilangan kuasa atas benakmu sendiri?"

.

.

.

Kereta melaju cepat, cepat sekali, sampai kepala Ariadne terasa pusing menyakitkan. Arthur, yang duduk di sampingnya, bersandar pada sisi kereta untuk mencegah dirinya muntah. Kereta itu mendesing, berderu memekakkan telinga, berbelok tajam di sana-sini, dan hampir membuat mereka terlempar masuk ke jurang dalam. Ariadne tahu dirinya tak boleh berteriak, tapi toh ia berteriak juga; refleks itu tak bisa dicegahnya.

Perhentian kereta itu sama cepatnya dengan jalannya. Mereka seakan ditabrakkan ke sebuah dinding tebal tak kasatmata; membuat Ariadne terjungkal nyaris jatuh ke jurang, kalau tidak ditarik kembali oleh Arthur. Mereka bergerak turun dari kereta dengan kaki sempoyongan dan rambut berantakan, berdiri menghadapi sebuah pintu raksasa yang tak punya lubang kunci.

"Jadi ini dia," gumam Ariadne sambil tergopoh-gopoh, "akun bank Snape. Aku bersumpah aku takkan pernah lagi merampok bank penyihir. Kecepatan keretanya sudah cukup untuk membunuhku."

"Jangan lupa, ini sudah menjadi bank Muggle," kata Arthur. "Di keadaan normal, kau bahkan takkan bisa masuk ke Leaky Cauldron, karena bagi mata kita, tempat itu hanyalah toko lama yang sudah tutup."

"Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Ariadne. "Kita buka paksa pintu ini?"

Arthur memandangi pintu brankas raksasa yang terbuat dari logam berat itu, mengetuknya sedikit, dan menggeleng. "Ketika aku merancang bangunan ini, aku membuat banyak sekali celah di dalamnya. Bahkan, semua brankas di Gringotts sebetulnya bisa ditembus dengan mudah. Tapi sepertinya..." ia terdiam, memandang berkeliling. "Ada yang telah mengubah desain mimpi ini. Kalau bukan aku, mungkin Dom, atau kau, atau..."

"Lily?"

"Dan ini mengerikan," kata Arthur. "Sesungguhnya, seberapa kuat wanita itu, sampai ia bisa mengobrak-abrik arsitektur mimpi seseorang?"

.

.

.

Pintu Gringotts terbuka lebar, sementara Dom berdiri di tengah-tengahnya, menghadap ke jalanan yang penuh debu berpusar. Kedua rekannya sudah pergi menuju ruang-ruang penyimpanan, sementara dia tetap di sini, di atas, untuk menahan bahaya apa pun yang akan muncul. Lagipula, seperti yang sudah diduganya, wanita itu memang muncul.

Dan Dom sudah siap untuk menghadapinya.

Dia _mengenal_ wanita itu. Memang, dia tidak pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya. Tapi dia tahu persis apa yang membuat wanita itu _ada_. Karena dia juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama.

Di sini, di dunia mimpi antah berantah ini, sisa-sisa ketakutannya telah lenyap. Digantikan oleh sepercik rasa kasihan.

Kasihan terhadap Severus Snape...

"Jadi kaupikir kau bisa menghadapiku sendiri, Dominick Cobb?"

Lily Evans menampakkan diri dari ujung Diagon Alley. Di tengah jalanan yang sempit itu, ia berdiri lurus membentuk simetri ganjil terhadap deretan toko-toko yang berbaris tak rata di sisi-sisi jalan. Jubah merahnya mengembang tinggi seperti asap, rambutnya menyala menusuk mata, dan sepasang mata hijaunya entah bagaimana sudah berubah menjadi merah darah, yang bersinar terang mencengkeram ulu hati. Angin dingin berhembus membekukan tulang, kabut kelabu membubung naik, dan langit mulai berubah merah kembali.

"Kau bukan Lily Evans," kata Dom tenang. "Kau adalah apa yang _dikira_ Snape sebagai Lily Evans."

"Apa pun yang dipikirkan Sev tidak akan mengubah eksistensiku hari ini," balas si wanita, bibir merahnya menyeringai berbahaya. "Aku lahir dari memori, bernapas dengan memori, dan tidak akan pernah mati: karena memori selalu ada selama pikiranmu hidup."

"Kau lahir dari rasa bersalah, dan bernapas dengan prasangka."

"Aku tidak peduli permainan apa yang sedang kaumainkan, Mr Cobb," suara Lily melengking di sekujur jalan, "tapi aku adalah pemilik seluruh tempat yang kauporakporandakan ini. Kau sudah merusak duniaku."

"Ini bukan duniamu. Kau hanya _menumpang_ di sini."

Petir menyambar satu kali. "Seandainya kau tahu apa yang kaubicarakan, Mr Cobb."

"Aku dulu pernah menciptakan makhluk sepertimu," Dom masih berdiri tenang di sana, sementara pintu Gringotts terbanting-banting bersama angin di belakang punggungnya. "Istriku, Mallory. Dia mati karena kesalahanku. Tak henti-hentinya dia muncul di mimpiku, berkali-kali dia membahayakan kewarasanku. Tapi aku berhasil menyingkirkannya." Ekspresi Lily tak berubah sama sekali. "Aku menyingkirkannya, bukan karena aku tidak lagi mencintainya. Tapi karena aku tahu, aku harus terus hidup dan berhenti terjebak di masa lalu."

Petir sekali lagi menyambar.

"Dengan berbicara padamu, aku juga sedang berbicara kepada benak Severus Snape," Dom melanjutkan. "Aku meminta agar Severus Snape berhenti menyiksa dirinya sendiri."

"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan, Mr Cobb?" desah Lily. "Melakukan insepsi? Menanam ide-ide bodoh di kepala Sev? Kau di sini untuk merampok, bukan untuk memberi psikoterapi. Kau menjadikan semua ini urusan pribadi, padahal aku _tidak sama_ dengan istrimu si Mallory."

Angin badai merah menggulung datang dari atas, dan segera menghantam tanah dengan kekuatan penuh. Jalan berbatu Diagon Alley retak dan mulai berguncang, persis seperti di mimpi tingkat satu tadi. Lily bergerak—seperti terbang—menuju Dom, yang mengangkat tongkat sihirnya dan meluncurkan Sihir Perintang.

"Kau bukan penyihir!" pekik Lily, yang tertahan di udara. "Berhentilah mencuri kemampuan kami!"

Ini permainan pikiran. Mengingatkan seseorang mengenai apa yang bisa dan tak bisa dilakukannya, untuk menjatuhkan mentalnya. Tapi Dom sudah terlalu sering menghadapi permainan seperti ini. Dia adalah ekstraktor paling hebat di dunia; permainan pikiran adalah _ciptaan_nya.

"_Sectumsempra_!"

Lily terbanting ke tanah, darah merah memancar dari tubuhnya yang bercahaya, bersatupadu dengan warna merah yang sudah menyelubungi dirinya. "Sihir Hitam," gumam wanita itu.

"Aku tinggal menggali memori Snape sedikit saja untuk menemukan mantra-mantra favoritnya," balas Dom. "Semua terpeta jelas di dalam alam pikiran yang acak ini, kau hanya perlu teliti sedikit. _Serpensortia_!"

Belasan ular mendesis keluar dari tongkat Dom, dan Lily melayang ke udara, menghindari belitan ular-ular itu. Langit semakin merah dan tampak semakin ganas, sementara keretakan di tanah semakin parah. Lily mulai menjerit. Bukan jerit kesakitan, melainkan kemurkaan.

Dan mendadak saja, segalanya runtuh.

.

.

.

"Bunyi apa itu?"

"Mungkin mimpi tingkat satu yang sudah hancur..."

"Apa kita terlambat?"

"...atau tidak. Awas!"

Arthur mulai berlari, menyambar tangan Ariadne, yang tergopoh-gopoh di belakangnya. Langit-langit gua yang gelap di atas mereka bergetar mengerikan, seolah ada monster raksasa yang sedang menginjak-injaknya. Gua itu mendadak terang-benderang, cahaya merah menelusup dari celah-celah batu, sementara bongkah demi bongkah batu terlepas dari dudukannya. Arthur berlindung di balik brankas raksasa itu, menutupi Ariadne dengan tubuhnya, dan ia menahan napas ketika siluet gelombang merah muncul dari reruntuhan, bersama sosok laki-laki yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya.

"Dom!"

Nyaris terjatuh ke jurang, Dom mendarat di sisi lantai batu, meludahkan darah ke sana. Arthur dan Ariadne segera berlari kepadanya, namun belum beberapa langkah, seseorang—_orang lain_—muncul menghalangi jalan mereka.

Sosok hitam kaku yang dingin.

"Snape!" Seluruh tarikan napas Ariadne seperti terhambat di udara.

Severus Snape melancarkan kutukan berwarna biru terang yang membuat Ariadne dan Arthur terlempar menabrak brankas. Ia berjalan dengan langkah-langkah panjang, merintangi serangan balasan dari Dom, menangkis jampi-jampi Ariadne. Arthur melompat nekat, menerjangnya, dan Severus membisikan mantra rumit yang membuat Arthur terbang dan tersangkut di tepi jurang.

Lily dan Dom sepertinya sudah mengobrol panjang-lebar di atas sana, karena mereka melanjutkan debat mereka yang berapi-api.

"Kau penyusup!" pekik Lily dari atas. "Perampok!"

Dom balas menuding. "Kau mengisap nyawa dari benak orang lain!"

"Hei, HEI!" teriak Arthur. "Ada _apa_ ini? Dom, kusuruh kau menahan wanita gila ini di Diagon Alley..."

Tapi Severus sudah melancarkan kutukan lain yang membuat Arthur terseret semakin jauh, sesenti lagi menuju maut. Jurang yang dalam, gelap dan tak berdasar melingkari seluruh area itu: Arthur berada di ujungnya, berpegangan pada batu besar supaya tidak jatuh; Ariadne meringkuk di balik brankas, tongkat sihir dipegang mantap di tangan; Dom tertelungkup di tengah-tengah, tak henti-hentinya meludahkan darah; Severus di sisi lain gua, mengeluarkan kilat-kilat mengerikan dari tongkatnya; dan Lily Evans beterbangan di atas mereka bersama pusaran angin merah. Tak ada apa-apa lagi di sana kecuali lantai batu, reruntuhan gua, brankas raksasa, dan kegelapan.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku," desis Severus. "Menyerahlah, dan kita semua akan terbangun, anggap saja semua ini _bunga tidur_."

"Kami membutuhkan kebenaran," sergah Arthur, tersengal, lantai yang licin membuatnya sulit bertahan. Terlepas sedikit saja, dia akan langsung jatuh bebas. "Demi dunia sihir_mu_. Kementerian-_mu_."

"Kementerian tak butuh kebenaran. Mereka hanya butuh kesalahan. Orang-orang bersalah, untuk dijebloskan ke penjara."

Severus menurunkan tongkatnya, dan seketika gemuruh di atas mereka menghilang. Keheningan datang tiba-tiba, menciptakan ketenangan aneh di tanah sisa-sisa pertempuran. Si Ahli Ramuan berjalan mengitari ruangan dengan ekspresi getir.

"Kalian semua sudah nyaris mati. Lihat," dia menunjuk Dom, yang masih berdarah-darah. "Dia sudah tak mampu bergerak. Kau," dia menunjuk Arthur, "apa yang bisa kaulakukan, dengan nyawamu tergantung pada sebongkah batu? Bangunlah. Kita lupakan mimpi buruk ini. Aku sudah bukan diriku yang dulu lagi. Dulu, aku bisa saja membunuh kalian, menyiksa kalian sampai kalian gila. Tapi sekarang..." dia menghela napas. "Kalian akan kubiarkan hidup dan meninggalkan kastil dengan tenang. Kutebak kita sekarang sedang tertidur di ruang bawah tanah?"

Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kalau begitu, katakan selamat tinggal."

Severus mengangkat tongkatnya.

Tapi bunyi letusan memekakkan telinga terdengar dari sudut lain ruangan.

Seperti terlepas dari seutas tali tak tampak, mendadak Lily melayang jatuh ke lantai batu; suara jatuhnya yang membahana tidak sebanding dengan perkiraan bobot tubuhnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, Ariadne muncul dari balik brankas raksasa itu, satu tangan memegang tongkat sihir, tangan lainnya menggenggam erat-erat pistol Glock 17 milik Arthur. Sedari tadi dia bersembunyi di belakang sana, tidak diperhatikan oleh siapa pun. Dia menembak sekali lagi, dan Lily menjerit, memancarkan darah merah kembali.

"Dalam arsitektur, kami mengenal 'titik buta' dalam setiap kreasi ruang," Ariadne berujar, mengarahkan pistol ke kepala Severus, yang sudah mengangkat tongkatnya juga. "Dan jika rancangan kami adalah sebuah bidang pertempuran, rencana paling baik adalah selalu berada di dalam titik buta itu. Semua menjadi lebih mudah di dunia mimpi. Serang lawanmu dari balik kegelapan, langsung pada kelemahannya." Dia mengangkat tongkatnya dan berteriak, "_Expelliarmus_!"

Tongkat Severus terbang ke jurang.

"Tidak ada gunanya, memang, karena ini alam mimpi," Ariadne melanjutkan, "hukum-hukum dunia tidak berlaku di sini. Tapi aku punya tawaran buatmu, Mr Snape."

Ia menyihir seutas tali menuju Arthur, yang menyambarnya dan menggunakannya untuk bergerak kembali ke lantai. Segera Arthur merangkak dan membantu Dom berdiri. Dom meraba-raba lantai, mencari Beretta-nya.

"Bagaimana kalau," bisik Ariadne, "kusingkirkan wanita ini dari kepalamu? Selamanya?"

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya," jawab Severus. "Tidak bisa..."

"Aku bisa melenyapkannya hanya dengan satu mantra, yang efeknya permanen bagi pikiranmu. Semacam... semacam _obliviate_ yang dilakukan langsung di alam bawah sadar. Kau akan terbebas dari belenggunya, selamanya. Tapi sebagai balasannya, kau akan memberikan rahasiamu pada kami. Untuk menuntaskan misi kami."

"Aku tak punya rahasia!" bentak Severus. "Tidak ada!"

"Kalau begitu, aku harus memaksamu."

Dia mengarahkan tongkat ke kepala Lily, yang diam mematung di lantai.

"TIDAK!"

Yang berteriak adalah Dom. Pria itu sudah berdiri sekarang, pistolnya digenggam di tangan, sementara darah masih terus mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Kalau kau membunuh wanita itu," teriaknya, "seluruh mimpi kolaps!"

"Dia bukan pemilik mimpi ini, Dom," jawab Ariadne. "Severus Snape-lah subjek kita."

"Wanita itu telah mengklaim jiwa Snape sebagai jiwanya. Membunuhnya sama saja dengan membunuh Snape."

Di lantai, Lily tertawa kecil melengking. "Ya. Itu adalah jenis sihir yang begitu rumit sampai-sampai tak bisa kumengerti, tapi ternyata bisa kulaksanakan."

Severus Snape tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi dia menunduk menatap Lily, yang berguling dalam balutan jubah merahnya.

"Aku memiliki jiwanya, lebih daripada ia sendiri memilikinya. Bukan begitu, Sev?"

"Bunuh wanita itu," Arthur sudah mencapai sisi Ariadne, dan berbisik serius di telinganya. "Bunuh dia, hancurkan pertahanannya, dan dengan begitu brankas ini bisa dibuka."

Ariadne mengangkat tongkatnya, menghadapi Severus dan Lily di hadapannya. Severus tampak seperti sedang mengalami pergolakan batin, sementara Lily memamerkan senyum keji. Siapa yang harus dibunuhnya? Siapa sesungguhnya pemilik alam pikiran ini?

"Bunuh Snape," kini Dom datang, berbisik di telinga sebelahnya. "Bunuh dia, dia hanya tinggal sebuah proyeksi dalam mimpi Lily. Dia hanya akan memperlambat kita."

"Jangan bunuh Snape," desah Arthur. "Jangan bunuh dia, atau misi kita gagal..."

"Cepat. Bunuh Severus Snape."

"Tongkatmu sudah mengarah ke kepalanya. Habisi wanita gila itu."

"Tidak. Jangan bunuh dia..."

Ariadne berdiri termangu, sementara kedua laki-laki di kiri-kanannya tampak sama-sama tegang, marah, dan lelah. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Kepada siapa kutukan itu harus dilancarkannya? Kalau dia salah menyihir, kalau dia membunuh orang yang salah, misi mereka akan gagal, dan seumur hidup mereka akan menjadi buronan Kementerian Sihir, karena telah mengacaukan upaya penyidikan yang telah mereka susun dengan susah payah. Ia kembali mendengar gemuruh keras.

"Itu dia," bisik Arthur. "_Tendangan_ kita dari atas."

"Tak ada waktu lagi!" seru Dom. "Lakukan—_sekarang_!"

Ariadne mengangkat tongkatnya. Siapa? Siapa yang harus dipilihnya?

"Sekarang!" teriak Arthur.

Bebatuan kembali berjatuhan di atas kepala mereka.

"SEKARANG!"

Ariadne memejamkan mata, membidik, dan serpihan mantra terang-benderang menghujani mereka semua.

.

.

.

Severus terlonjak, terbangun dari tidurnya dengan panik. Napasnya menderu, jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang sampai rasanya akan terlepas dari rongga dadanya. Dia baru saja mengalami mimpi yang kabur dan aneh, berisikan orang-orang berpistol dan gempa bumi. Orang-orang yang mau merampok sesuatu dari entah siapa.

Ia ingat, di dalam mimpi itu, ada yang menyebut-nyebut Ramuan Tidur Tanpa Mimpi, namun Severus cukup cerdik untuk meminum penangkalnya tiap malam, penangkal yang tidak sepenuhnya bisa menghilangkan efek ramuan, tapi cukup untuk membuatnya terbangun lebih cepat dan tetap mengingat mimpinya. Ia memandangi kamar tidurnya yang sederhana, waspada kalau-kalau ada serangan, tapi kamar itu kosong, tak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan orang asing.

Dia takkan pernah tahu apa makna bunga tidurnya yang aneh itu, namun biarlah selamanya begitu.

Dengan cepat Severus merapikan diri, mengenakan seragam hitam-hitamnya yang biasa, meneguk sepiala ramuan hangat, dan bersiap untuk memulai harinya di Hogwarts. Hari ini ada beberapa jenis ramuan baru yang akan diajarkannya pada murid-murid kelas empat. Baru saja Severus meninggalkan ruang bawah tanah, terdengar suara ketukan keras di jendela kastil. Seekor burung hantu berbulu rapi bertengger di sana, mengetuk-ngetuk daun jendela, dengan sepucuk surat yang dialamatkan kepada Severus.

Itu burung hantu resmi, milik Kementerian. _Ada apa lagi ini?_ pikirnya.

Severus membuka surat itu dengan terheran-heran.

"_Order of Merlin_? Kelas Pertama? Diharapkan untuk menghadiri upacara penyerahan penghargaan di London?"

"Mr Snape."

Severus terlonjak, nyaris saja menjatuhkan perkamen tebal yang sedang dipegangnya itu. Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang nyaris gelap berjalan ke arahnya sambil tersenyum. Laki-laki itu berpakaian Muggle. Severus bergerak mundur. "Siapa kau?"

Laki-laki itu tertawa, seakan memaklumi reaksinya. "Namaku Dominick Cobb. Aku adalah buronan berbahaya di dunia Muggle, tapi aku bukanlah siapa-siapa di duniamu. Mungkin kau heran dengan surat yang baru saja kauterima itu." Ia menunjuk burung hantu di jendela, yang sedang menunggu dengan sabar. "Kau tidak mau memberinya sesuatu?"

Severus menggeleng. "Aku tak punya makanan."

"Tak apa-apa." Ariadne sudah muncul, menyodorkan sebutir Owl Treat kepada si burung. "Kuambil dari Menara Burung Hantu."

"Selamat, Mr Snape," kata Arthur. "Namamu sudah dibersihkan."

"Dibersihkan?"

Dibersihkan dari apa? Bagaimana caranya? Kemarin, Severus masih menjadi salah satu tersangka aktivitas Pelahap Maut, dari sisa-sisa penyidikan pasca-Perang Besar. Dan apa yang dimaksud orang-orang aneh ini dengan _namanya sudah dibersihkan_? Apa yang sudah terjadi tanpa sepengetahuannya?

"Setelah bukti-bukti jelas didapatkan, kau sudah resmi menjadi pahlawan Kementerian," ujar Dom. "Kami berhasil menelusuri semua bukti itu. Mungkin kau tidak akan pernah mengingat keberadaan kami, tapi kami sudah pernah bertemu denganmu, di dunia mimpi. Kau petarung yang hebat, Mr Snape."

"Sekali lagi, selamat. Oh, apa kau butuh tumpangan untuk ke London? Karena kami juga akan ke sana."

"Aku bisa… ke sana sendiri."

Ketiga Muggle itu mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkannya, menyusuri lorong kastil. Meninggalkan Severus terheran-heran. Tapi Severus tiba-tiba ingat sesuatu. "Mimpiku?" serunya. "Mimpiku tadi malam? Muggle-Muggle berpistol… itu kalian?" Semua ini begitu _absurd_ dan mau tak mau Severus mengira dirinya masih berada di alam mimpi. Apa-apaan ini? Muggle? Memasuki mimpinya? Mengambil rahasianya?

Ariadne melambaikan tangannya. "Katakan padaku, Mr Snape, apakah akhir-akhir ini kau sering diganggu sesuatu dalam mimpimu? Katakanlah, sesuatu yang berwujud wanita berjubah merah darah?"

Sesaat lorong itu sunyi.

"Tidak," jawab Severus akhirnya, kebingungan. "Aku tidak pernah bermimpi tentang itu."

.

.

.

Dom, Arthur, dan Ariadne berjalan meninggalkan kompleks Hogwarts, menuju stasiun kereta di luar perbatasan sekolah. Petualangan mereka di alam mimpi selesai sudah. Mereka berhasil membuka brankas itu pada akhirnya, mengambil gulungan perkamen lusuh di dalamnya, dan mendapati bahwa perkamen itu kosong. Bersih sama sekali.

Memang benar ternyata. Severus Snape memang tidak menyembunyikan rahasia apa-apa.

"Jadi, sebetulnya siapa yang kaubunuh tadi malam? Snape atau Lily?"

"Itu tidak penting," jawab Ariadne. "Yang penting, aku ingin pulang ke rumah, dan _tidur_."

"Kau baru saja tidur lama sekali," kata Arthur mengingatkan.

"Tidur yang sangat amat melelahkan," Ariadne mengangkat bahu. "Aku ingin tidur tenang, tanpa bermimpi. Mungkinkah aku bisa membeli Ramuan Tidur Tanpa Mimpi di London?"

Mereka berjalan semakin cepat, menuju kereta api merah yang sudah tiba di sana. Dengan kereta itu, mereka akan menuju King's Cross, lalu dari sana, mereka akan naik mobil menuju boks telepon tempat masuk tamu Kementerian Sihir. Lalu setelah hari ini berakhir, mereka akan bisa tidur dengan tenang.

"Aku tidak mau lagi mengekstraksi mimpi penyihir," keluh Arthur.

"Aku juga tidak," Dom setuju.

"Aku benar-benar trauma dengan kereta Gringotts itu," imbuh Ariadne. "Kuharap Hogwarts Express tidak seperti itu."

Kereta merah itu mulai bergerak. Arthur, Dom dan Ariadne mengambil satu kompartemen, duduk berhadap-hadapan, dan memandang keluar jendela. Kastil Hogwarts yang indah tampak bergerak lambat meninggalkan mereka, bersama danau dan hutannya yang menakjubkan.

"Hogwarts pastilah sebuah _masterpiece_ arsitektur pada zamannya," Ariadne menyimpulkan. "Butuh waktu lama sekali bagiku untuk mempelajari desainnya."

Dan selagi kereta itu melaju dan terus melaju, mereka meninggalkan Hogwarts. Meninggalkan cerita seru yang mereka alami tadi malam. Meninggalkan misi yang telah sukses. Ariadne tertidur di bahu Arthur, sementara Dom membaca-baca buku sihir yang dibawanya sebagai kenang-kenangan. Hari itu adalah hari yang menyenangkan bagi mereka bertiga, hari yang tidak dihantui oleh dunia virtual yang membingungkan, hari yang tidak membuat nyawa mereka terancam. Pemandangan di luar jendela begitu indah dan normal.

Sementara itu, di stasiun, ekor kereta merah itu sudah menghilang.

Di sana, sesosok wanita berambut merah dan berjubah merah memandangi kepergian Hogwarts Express dengan guratan sedih di wajahnya yang terluka.

* * *

.

**END**

.

* * *

**Note:**

Oke, jadi sebetulnya fanfic ini ditulis tahun lalu untuk diikutsertakan pada Snape Day Challenge: Sci-Fi. Kemudian file-nya teronggok begitu saja, terlupakan, sampai kemudian saya menemukannya kembali dan kaget sendiri. Membangun ceritanya kembali membuat saya harus kehilangan banyak helaian rambut (?) tapi akhirnya selesai juga.

Happy National Science Fiction Day! Semoga genre yang sangat saya cintai ini akan lebih berkembang lagi terutama di dunia fiksi dan fanfiksi Indonesia! Hip-hip-huraaaah! (Heboh sendiri.)

Eniwei, 'neurospionase'? Apaan tuh? =))


End file.
